


Rocket and Groot’s Day Out

by Broseph, Meatball42



Series: AvAc Shenanigans [8]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Boredom, Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broseph/pseuds/Broseph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: It was pretty nice day outside, for Earth, at least, so Rocket and Groot decided to get out of the dorm and do something.(Each story is standalone)





	Rocket and Groot’s Day Out

It was pretty nice day outside, for Earth, at least, so Rocket and Groot decided to get out of the dorm and do something. Their first idea was to head to the Cosmic Combat Simulator.

When they arrived, Drax, Gamora, and Yondu were already there practicing their moves, and Nebula was waiting impatiently outside. Peter was nearby as well, talking to an amused-looking Black Cat, keeping his eye on the entrance.

Nebula gave them a look that promised violence. “I  _ really _ wouldn’t.”

Rocket growled a bit, but Groot pointed out that she was in line first. They walked away.

Not too far from the Simulator was the brand new Meditation Center Pepper Potts had brought in to keep the Hulk calm. At the moment, the green guy was nowhere to be seen. Groot wondered if they could sit under the pavilion and enjoy the light breeze, but Black Panther was already there, sitting with his feet crossed onto the opposite thighs, his eyes closed peacefully. Rocket might be getting annoyed, but he wasn’t a monster; they moved on without disturbing their fellow hero.

“Barely shows up and when he does he’s in our way,” he muttered.

“I am Groot,” Groot chided.

“Whatever. Any other bright ideas?”

“I am Groot,” Groot suggested.

Rocket nodded. “I could do with a bite to eat. Club A?”

“I am Groot.”

The path to Club A required them to go through Avengers Park, where they had to avoid the Enchantress attempting to cast a spell on an innocently reading Scott Lang. The pair of Guardians were about to leap to Ant-Man’s defense, but something in Amora’s spell went wrong, and the sorceress was beset by infatuated woodland creatures.

Rocket burst into laughter and Groot’s branches shivered as he chuckled. They had to run behind the nearby Maverick Dorm when Amora noticed them and, shrieking with rage, threw green bolts of magic their way. Scott, finally awakened from his book, quickly retreated as well.

From there it was only a quick shot to Club A, and the pair were in much higher spirits by the time they arrived. Unfortunately, there was no room for them there, either. A-Bomb was at the bar, monopolizing the Ultron-bot’s attention with constant food orders. Everyone knew not to bother trying to order when it was his turn. And on the dance floor, Captain America was on one of his dance-marathons, Spider-Man was… doing something, Baron Zemo was trying to upstage everyone, and Quake’s dancing was actually making the whole place shake. Any other place they might have wanted to stand was taken up.

“I am Groot?” Groot wondered aloud.

“I don’t know, but it's definitely a fire hazard,” Rocket grumbled. “Let’s get out of here.”

They continued walking the paths. They passed the Avengers Dorm, and Rocket had the idea of sitting down on the couch to mock the newbies at the blasting range across the way, but Doctor Octopus was already there, looking smarmy. From the rooftop they could hear Madame Hydra’s shouts of exertion as she beat the poor punching bag to shreds. They kept moving.

Shield HQ came up on the right, but Groot was already shaking his head. “I am Groot.”

“Yeah, it’s probably all stuffy in there.”

The Quinjet Hangar was the last building before they reached the harbor. They ventured inside, but the jet had already been taken out. The sign-in sheet said that Peggy Carter was off saving the world again, and wouldn’t be back for a few hours at least.

“I am Groot,” Groot sighed in defeat.

“There’s always your Grove,” Rocket suggested weakly.

“I am  _ Groot _ .” Groot crossed his branches over his torso and grimaced.

“Yeah, I don’t know whose idea it was to move the cages right up next to you,” Rocket agreed. “I always feel like Red Skull’s eyeing me when we chill there.”

“...I am Groot?”

“I guess it’s the same thing we do every day, buddy, walking the paths.” They set off once again, walking across campus to nowhere.

“Same thing we do every day.”


End file.
